Never Again
by Sapphire Lupe
Summary: The curse has decided to visit Christine. Now our poor Erik has to suffer her unforgiving wrath. AU, EC.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the books, musical, or the movie of Phantom of the Opera.

**Author's Note**: This is yet another one of my little one-shots, that I just had to write, because it was bugging the heck out of me. I also wanted to thank all of my reviewers who have reviewed all of my stories. You do not know how much that means to me. It makes me feel warm inside to see someone interested in my works, or if I inspired someone to write; it is a real joy to experience. I do encourage all to review this little fic of mine, and if you do, I would very much appreciate it, thank you, now onto the story!

* * *

The morning's beckoning call brought life into the dark room, awaking the sleeping beauty that slept within. The brunette haired angel turned over, rejecting the shining welcome with a frustrated groan of annoyance. A couple of minutes later, light flooded the entire room, forcing the young woman to wake against her will. Still she refused, and instead threw a pillow over her head, trying to block out the unwanted sun rays. She was stubborn as a bull, but the light would not give in. After a battle fought many times in her early years, she had once again lost, and reluctantly surrendered; opening her chestnut hazel brown eyes in defeat, contrasting about what would await her this day.

Stretching her arms above her, she rolled over and processed to sit up, but only to wince in discomfort. Her dainty hand flew to her abdomen, as she slowly laid back down onto the soft mattress, hoping of what she thought was happening, wasn't real. Lying there with eyes wide open, she thought her undergarments felt a little bit out of place, feeling with some sticky substance, and soaked with a thick wetness, that could not have been identified as urine. Fearing the worst, she tried to gain the upper hand once more, and decided to go to the bathroom for a quick check up, or in this case, maybe a clean up.

Trying to get into a sitting position for the second time, it didn't seem as hard as the first, but still Christine could feel the lingering pinch it left behind, before it slowly faded away, but promising to return. Slowly as possible she got to her feet and went towards the bathroom door. Wobbling and somewhat limping, she finally made the hard travel to her destination. Stepping in, she quickly went to the toilet. Stripping herself of her undergarments, she was met with something the brunette was not at all too happy to see. With a frustrated growl she rid of her night clothes, and dressed into new, not forgetting the most important thing she needed at the moment.

Searching in the cabinets, she found none. Looking everywhere, but ending up empty handed, she frantically began to roam about, wondering where she had last placed them. When she came upon the empty sack, she groaned and threw the plastic sack rather roughly into a nearby trashcan. She'd have to go buy some more. A rush of liquid came through her lower body, as it made itself known. Her eyes widened. She needed them now!

First she had to check the bed. She didn't want Erik to find a surprise that would literally freak him out. Then having a load of questions put upon her already stressed out mind, no not something she was looking forward to. Shit, she remembered Erik had the car! She was going to have to use toilet paper, or some sort of old rag, or leave a nice red trail behind her, everywhere she went. What a mess that would be to clean up.

Grumbling to herself, she finally reached the abandoned bed. She threw the comforter and sheets onto the floor, and was once again met with the evidence from last night that the curse had left behind. This was going to take a long time to wash; cold water might not be enough for this. At least she wasn't the only woman who had to go through with this terrible curse. Now that was a soothing thought, if you were on the rags, that is.

A sharp pain clenched her lower abdomen, when she accidentally took too long of a stride. A small cry escaped her lips, as she felt tears prick at the edge. This was going to be a long week and a painful one at that. Oh joy, she was so looking forward to cramps for the next couple of days, it just warmed her heart.

Clutching her abdomen, she waited for the agony to pass, as she bit her lip, to keep from crying out. This was a bad month. She thought she had taken better care of herself for the past month, but apparently not. Once the demons inside slowed to a pinch on her poor ovaries, she moved forward and picked up the bedding, heading for the washroom. Hoping by the time she was finished with the dirty laundry, he'd be home, and she would be able to get her needed supplies. If he didn't show soon, Erik would suffer her almighty wrath!

Another rush of liquid alerted her of the sticky wetness that fell to freedom, in the regions below. He really had better hurry; she couldn't stand another moment of this awful torment. Sharp pains followed suit, and her mind automatically answered. _Pills!_ Scrambling to the kitchen cabinet, she found her beloveds; _Tylenol_, _Midol_, _Pamprin_, and _PMS Menstrual Pain Reliever_.

"Hello my friends, how are you? Hate to say, I'm going to need you for today and the rest of the week, isn't that just lovely?" She reached for the first bottle that her eyes landed on. Bringing it down to eye level, she realized it had not responded. She shook it, no sound; worry grounded her insides, as she opened it. Christine was met with an empty bottle of pain killers, the rest followed as the first, all gone. She angrily threw the bottles across the room, hearing a couple of satisfying _clinks_, not much but enough. She let loose the dam that had been kept behind hazel eyes. Wetness spread about, but she paid no heed to it, she no longer cared. She wanted her pills, she wanted her pads, and most of all she wanted her Erik!

Crying for the past hour, the sound of a car pulling up the driveway went unnoticed by Christine, who at the moment was still absorbed in her tormented misery.

Erik slammed the car door shut with such force, it echoed loudly in the small garage. Grumbling about random things of music, idiots, meetings, people, and work, and how they drove him from insanity to plain boring madness, all in a day's job. Every five minutes he had kept glancing at his wife's picture, hoping to ease his crazed mind, but as usual it never lasted long, for he needed the real thing in his arms to sooth his raging mind and heart. And now he could, pushing work to the side, he focused on home. He was finally home, and it meant Christine, his lovely wife, was inside waiting for him. He expected her to be out and about, on the computer, sleeping, or cleaning the house, but was surprised by the sight that greeted him as he walked in.

He rushed over to her and noticed she had been crying, for he seen the tear stains on the pretty side of her face. No matter how hard he tried to get her to look up at him, she refused. He also realized her attire for the evening. She wasn't dressed in her normal wear, but wore a pair of old black slacks, and a long black t-shirt that went down to her bottom. That only meant one thing. He groaned. Good Mercy, he was in for it.

Silence greeted them once more, and then his angel broke the thickness.

"Erik." Her tone was laced with a warring calmness, meaning he had done something wrong, or was on the edge.

"Yes Darling?" He asked, trying his best to be as gentle as could be. This time of the month was the worst, and if he screwed up, it was the couch for him, for an entire three months. Nope he was going to be a good boy, no punishment for him, or so he thought. Wives also found a source to weaken.

"I need pads and painkillers, so go buy some for me." It was not a question, it was a statement, and by golly if he didn't do it, so help his poor soul. Well they all say men are dense, so once in their life they act like it at times, or more.

"What?" Not believing she actually wanted him to go to pads. Oh, hell no! Not even on his deathbed would he surrender to such!

"You heard me." She couldn't go, she felt so dirty, and ached everywhere, so he had to.

"Yes, Dear, I'll just be on my way." He knew better than to argue back. So he was once again defeated by the Great Christine. He just hoped his sweet angel would return soon. Just five more days left!

He kissed the top of her head, but she quickly met his lips with hers. She sniffled afterwards after he turned to leave. So his Christine was still there, just underneath the surface. Well he was going to be gentle as possible, and hoping he would be rewarded with those sweet kisses again.

Hopping into the car, he turned the key in the ignition and headed to the dreadful place. He remembered the last time he had gone there. Erik had gotten so many odd looks, he thought he would literally blow up in there faces. Hadn't his wedding ring been enough evidence as to why he was there? I guess some people weren't as gifted in the mind as others.

Erik began to fidget as he set foot inside the store. As soon as he did, every pair of eyes landed on his form, burning his features with heated glares. He shook them off, and headed towards the desk. They had changed the place since he had last been here, and wasn't in the mood to go in search for the items, it would have been a waste of time.

Slipping up to the front desk, he cleared his throat, hoping to catch the clerk's attention. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but he supposed this was his punishment for taking the car. Wasn't his fault her car had to be fixed, well maybe it was……?

"Yes, Sir, may I help you?"

Erik shuffled his feet and looked about; he couldn't believe how uncomfortable he was. It wasn't that hard of a question to ask, it was just a simple question. Hell, she probably thought him to be some kind of lunatic.

"Uhm, _ahem_, yes, I was wondering where the women's menstrual….napkins are located?"

The old woman smiled, and tried hard to hide her amusement, but it did not go unnoticed by Erik. He shot her a dirty look. She straightened up and pointed left.

"Down that aisle, turn left then right and that should lead you where you want to be." Erik just snorted, like he really wanted to be in this place.

Walking down the aisle, he noticed that there were so many things women probably didn't need. This had to be a man's worst nightmare, well for him it was anyways.

"She said turn left, then right. Alright let's take this path, and see where it leads. Damn there are just too many aisles in this stupid store."

On the way to his destination, he had come a crossed many unwanted stares from other costumers, probably because of the mask, or the plain fact that he was a man, wondering around in this department. He wasn't a pervert; all out gentleman in public, but with Christine….that was another story to tell.

He came upon an aisle that looked promising. When he read the title, he shifted quite uncomfortably. He quickly placed it back into its original row, but it fell to the ground with a loud slap that echoed, earning him suspicious stares and unwanted glares. He felt like such a retarded dimwit. Christine sure did know how to punish a man, and he truly hated it to the pits of his stomach. He picked up the fallen item, and looked at the labeled boxes, almost dropping them once more, from the complete and utter disgust that he held.

_Vaginal cleaner_, _Pleasures of all pleasures_, _condoms_

Those two boxed had to be his second encounter into a women's private life. The third one, it wasn't suppose to be in this aisle, hell if he was going to put it back, and get caught, nope wasn't taking the chance. Shaking off the feeling of disgust, he finally came to his destination.

Just as he turned into aisle, he was met with thousands upon thousands of the annoying brands of all types. Some big, some small, others couldn't be identified. All types of every brand placed together to make a gigantic nightmare. He couldn't surpass a groan of annoyance; this would take a while. Hell, she didn't even say what brand to get, oh that helped a lot. He remembered last time, there hadn't been _that_ many stocked up. Stomping down the aisle, looking left to right, hoping to find the right brand. What did that one sack say at home, he couldn't remember?

"All she said was pads." What the hell was that, he had forgotten. He closed his eyes and picked whatever his two hands grabbed hold of, not caring to read the labels, he just hoped she took one, and was satisfied, and she could do away with the other one as she wished, as long as he didn't have to go back!

Pulling out a 20, he paid at the front desk.

"So I take it, you found what you were looking for?" She asked humor laced in her voice.

"Yes." He replied not so much in a welcome tone. She just smiled and handed him his recite and the bag.

As he left, he could have sworn she had said "_Men_" under her breath.

Well you know what he could do it too, see watch.

"_Women_"

He laughed for no reason and drove back home.

Sighing as he got in the door, he closed it behind him, looking for the source he needed to deliver these...packages of doom to.

"Christine, Darling. I have your…._ahem_, napkins."

No answer.

He looked about and came to the exact same place. Oh he had forgotten to buy painkillers, no wait he had some Tylenol in his pocket. Thank goodness he carried them around with him, or it would have been his head on a platter. She was still in the same place as before, but sitting with a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you, Erik."

He sighed. Erik had done a good job. She went to the bathroom to change.

Sitting in his lazy boy, he leaned back and relaxed, prepared to get some shut eye for a bit. An ear piercing scream echoed down the hallway. He darted out of his chair and to the bathroom, but before he could open it, an angry Christine met him first.

"You moron, I said pads, not tampons!"

"Huh?" He was confused, they all looked the same too him, well the boxes did anyways.

"These are tampons, not pads! Here read the label!" She growled with venom. She was not a happy woman. He took the box gently, watching out for her sharp nails, and read the label. Sure enough she was right.

She threw both boxes at him, and grabbed the pills, that he had in his upper pocket. Just as he was about to leave, Christine appeared in front of him again.

"Oh and Erik?" She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He was shocked, wasn't she just angry a moment ago?

"Yes Dear?" He was started to get nervous, there was that look in her eyes that told of no mercy, or was he just imaging it?

She took the keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of his defeated face.

"Make sure you get the right one this time, I'll be waiting." And with that said, she threw the keys up in the air, expecting him to catch teh keys. He did just as she slammed the door shut.

He sighed and only one wordescaped from his lips.

"_Women"_

* * *

Tell me what you think! Please review, I would very much appreciate it! Sorry for any mistakes. If you find any let me know! Once again thanks for reading, it means much!

God Bless

Sapphire Lupe a.k.a. Alaina Ruth


End file.
